


If You Like Green Day and AHS

by rosegoldlourry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blurb, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Luke works at Starbucks, Mentions of American Horror Story, Mentions of Green Day, not really but a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldlourry/pseuds/rosegoldlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luke,” your voice just barely there in the darkness of the room. “What are you doing? This is going to change everything.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I want it to change.”</p>
<p>Or the AU where Luke is your neighbor and he plays Green Day every morning and wakes you up obnoxiously early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Like Green Day and AHS

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a little bit ago and decided to post. I'm working on a few other things now and I hope to post them when I'm done so check for those soon!

Every single morning at 6:15 on the dot, your neighbor turns on his shower and blares Green Day. And sure, that wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t live in an apartment complex that has paper thin walls- but you do.

Your unknown neighbor moved into the vacant flat next to you about two weeks ago and you’ve yet to meet him. Surprisingly enough, you haven’t run into each other before. He always leaves his apartment before you, hence him getting up so early to shower. 

You groan loudly, silently hoping he can feel your irritation radiating through the wall to his bathroom, as you hear the first few chords of “American Idiot” floating through the air. “It’s too early to be that angsty,” you think to yourself. 

You bury your face into your pillow, hoping to fall back asleep. But it’s no use; you never do. Every morning you wake up whenever he starts playing his music and you can’t fall back asleep until he’s done with his shower, sometimes even then you can’t fall back asleep.

As you lay there in bed listening to his Green Day playlist, you feel anger coursing through your veins. Who does he think he is? Waking up the entire apartment complex with his dumb repetitive playlist and his stupid (beautiful) voice.

His shower shuts off and you huff, making an impulsive decision. You hop out of bed and run to the front door of your flat, before walking into the hallway and turning to knock loudly on his door. The number “180” stares you in the face as you impatiently wait for him to open the door.

From inside the apartment, you hear curse words being quietly thrown before the door is opening before you. And if you weren’t so annoyed and tired, your mouth would’ve dropped wide open. Standing in front of you is a beautiful boy, tall, but hunched over a bit, as if he were trying to make himself smaller than he really is, with only a white towel wrapped around his hips. There are water droplets running down his chest and his hair is messily plastered to his head. He looks slightly sheepish, but you can see the beginning of a smirk playing on his lips.

“Um… Can I help you?” he asks, his vibrant blue eyes searching your sleep rumpled face. A shiver runs down your spine.

You lock your jaw and raise your chin and reply icily, “Yeah, I don’t know if you realize this but the walls are thin and I happen to hear you, literally every morning, playing Green Day. And it’s too early to be awake and I really don’t appreciate you waking me up. So if you could the noise level down, especially in the morning, when most people are sleeping, that would be much appreciated.” And with that, you turn on your heel and walk back into your apartment, but not before you catch the open mouthed expression your neighbor is giving you after your spiel. You smirk to yourself and crawl back into bed, hoping to fall back asleep, and this time, you do.

/////

That night the doorbell rings and you let out a whine, looking at your ramen noodles with lustful eyes before setting it down to open the door. When you see the boy from next door, you raise an eyebrow, wondering what he wants. 

After a moment of not saying anything, he mumbles, “Um, hi. I’m Luke.” He sticks a freakishly large hand in the air between you two and you cautiously raise your hand to rest in his. You have to bite your lip at the size difference between your hands because wow. “I’m your next door neighbor,” he concludes with an award winning smile, letting go of your hand.

“Hi,” you greet wearily, telling him your name.

“So,” he starts awkwardly, raising his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “I just wanted to come over to apologize about… well I guess every morning since I moved in. I didn’t realize my music was that loud and I feel awful that I’ve gotten you up at that hour. So, if you’d like, I think it’d be great if we just started off fresh, like it never happened.”

You tilt your head slightly to side, taking him in. Although you’ve had so much pent-up frustration from how early he’s been waking you up, you have to admit that he’s extremely attractive. You definitely wouldn’t mind being on good terms with him.

“Sure,” you reply, giving him an easy smile. 

He smiles back, looking very relieved. “Great, well I’ll see you around!” he exclaims, heading back into his apartment with a wave.

You wave back and head into your own apartment, smiling into your bowl of noodles.

/////

You lock your apartment door with a sigh, feeling the weight of getting up earlier than normal already hitting you. You took the 7:00 shift at your work before your class at 1:00. You got up a bit earlier to go have breakfast at Starbucks because you feel as if you’re going to need something with caffeine to get you through the day.

When you walk in the mostly empty coffee shop, you breathe in the smell of coffee beans and let the smallest hint of a smile form on your face. You’ve been craving the beverage all week. When you step up to order, the sight of a familiar face makes you stop dead in your tracks. “Luke?” you ask, incredulously. 

He gives you a sheepish smile, and fixes the green cap on his head. “Hi.”

“You work at Starbucks?” you ask, ignoring his hello.

He shrugs his shoulder and replies, “Something’s gotta pay the bills, right?”

“I just never imagined you working here of all places,” you say, digging in your bag for your wallet.

“Well, I guess I’m just full of surprises,” he smirks. “What can I get you?”

/////

Within the past three weeks, you and Luke have become friends, if friends is even the right word to use. Your relationship is complicated to say the least. 

Since Luke found out that you like American Horror Story, he will randomly show up at your door with delicious smelling drinks (from Starbucks of course) whenever the show is on. He practically invited himself into your world, squeezed into all the last empty cracks of your life. You can’t even pretend you’re annoyed about it though, Luke is great company and he’s definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Your phone dings with a text from Luke that reads, “ahs on in 5. come over?” You grin to yourself and reply, “of course.” 

You don’t even knock when you get to his door, instead, you just open it and go right into his living room where he is sitting on the couch under a mound of blankets. He has a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table and you don’t even have to question if it’s yours anymore, you just know. You grab the mug and settle on the sofa next to Luke. Your friendship is so authentic that it sometimes makes you wonder what you did before you had Luke.

He throws an arm over your shoulder as you push your side close to his to absorb some of his body heat. “What season?” you ask as you take a sip of tea and let out a pleased noise. It’s your favorite type.

“Freakshow,” he replies, munching on popcorn, which he somehow manages to get stuck in your hair within minutes of you being cuddled up to him.

Halfway through the episode, you feel Luke’s eyes on you. At first, you try to ignore it, but eventually you can’t. “What do you want, Luke?” 

He grins, fiddling with a piece of your hair. “You’re just so pretty that it’s distracting.”

You laugh and roll your eyes, turning back to the TV and hoping he doesn’t notice the light dusting of pink on your cheeks. This isn’t uncommon for either of you, there’s definitely been flirting going on that neither of you care to mention. You don’t think it’s going to get past flirting, although you would be ecstatic if it did.

When you’re three episodes in and the night is still young, Luke whispers your name into the dark of the room. “Yeah?” you question, not turning your head away from the show.

“Do you remember when we first met? You told me off while I had no dignity standing in the hallway with just a towel on,” he laughs as he reminisces on the morning so long ago. “I thought you hated me. I never thought we’d get to where we are now.”

You turn your head to stare at him. His face is pale from the bright lights of the TV and his eyes shine, but something in you says that it’s not from the screen. Suddenly, the moment feels tender.

“Well, to be fair,” you whisper back, “I did kind of hate you at first. But not anymore.” That makes Luke laugh. “I could never hate you,” you continue, mesmerized by the way Luke’s eyes look at you with a fierce intensity that you can’t exactly read.

He shifts so his body is completely facing you. “Good,” he murmurs. He’s close enough that you can feel his breath on your forehead and you inhale shakily. He leans closer, his face positioned right in front of you.

“Luke,” your voice just barely there in the darkness of the room. “What are you doing? This is going to change everything.”

“Maybe I want it to change.”

His slightly chapped lips press to yours and you don’t move for a moment, unsure of what you want. But he nudges your lips with his and he makes your decision for you; you kiss him back. He hums into it, pressing his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him. The kiss is soft and pure and you feel so content. Luke is suddenly everywhere, in your head, in your veins. Luke is suddenly all you know.

As he pulls back, he rests his forehead against yours. Your lips still tingle. Your brain still chants Luke Luke Luke. “Why did you do that?” you ask breathlessly.

“Because you like Green Day and AHS. What more could I want?” And with that, he kisses you again.


End file.
